


The Silence Of Surrender

by Karl_Josephson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Creepy, Explicit Language, Fantasy, High School, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl_Josephson/pseuds/Karl_Josephson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the isolated town of Fireoaks, the populace is divided along class lines. Time was, everyone longed to belong to The Community. Reject the old ways and embrace modern living, it seemed the easiest thing. Parents teach children, the cycle continues, society advances.Only a few, the Bent, turned away from the inevitable evolution.</p><p>No one knew where they came from, rumor had it as either aliens or some atomic mutation. They embraced the wild side of living, lawless animals. Their slovenly appearance and manners mark them as little better than beasts. Many a respectable girl was lost to their lusts, never to be heard from again.</p><p>Everyday for Roan is a reminder of the fading world he doesn't belong to as his circle of ‘friends’ dwindles through acquiescence to their parents or the pull of Bent desires. All he wants is to make it through unnoticed by either.</p><p>PERMANENT HIATUS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence Of Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fedaykin_here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedaykin_here/gifts).



> © 2014 Karl Josephson, all rights reserved.

They say the first time is always rape. Then again, those people are the same ones who used to claim eating seeds will make a tree grow in your stomach, so what would they really know? Still, it's something you never forget.

...especially when one is staring you in the face.

Most of the time, I like to keep my eyes down, my feet moving. I like to see where I'm going. Sometimes, I like to see where I've been, to check and see if I actually left any footprints. At night, I know it's the only impression I'll ever leave. It's not something I like to ponder about.

Ponder's a nice word. I learned it in a cartoon when I was a child. The one that said it was a talking rat, I think. It's a blur, really. All I know is that I liked that cartoon, that is until...

Things are funny most of the time. Not laughing as in ha-ha. Nothing's that funny, at least, not for me.

My sister likes to laugh. Hearing her laugh brings a smile to everyone's faces. She has this honking noise she makes with her nose when she loses control and her face turns beet red. Sarah's friendly and makes everyone feel good about being who they are, no matter how different.

Even them.

She's a good person. Everyone respects Sarah and treats her like a real human being, unlike me. Most of the time, no one even notices that I exist, let alone... It doesn't matter. No matter what they say or do, she still has a smile for me, when she's got the time. She knows I'm real, and that's enough most of the time.

No, what you have to look out for is that small fraction of the time when they see, when they pay attention. They all have blue eyes. Blue eyes, they track you through a crowd and can hunt you down no matter where you try to hide. They always get you in the end. There's no defense once they catch your scent. The only way to survive, to avoid their corruption, is to not be noticed.

They have such beautiful blue eyes.

 


End file.
